Itachi Idiota?
by MusicalStech
Summary: Um deidara com fetiches de morango, um itachi muito OOC e decepcionante e um grupo de aborígines que se reúne em plena Avenida Atlântica para tomar um Chope. O sumário é ruim, a história é pior.


**Itachi idiota?**

**Título original da Fanfiction: Itachi Morango?**

**Autora: nyo-mila / UserID: 1519772**

**Riaparam esta coisa macabra: Chico Buarque; Ronaldo Bôscoli; Elba Ramalho e Elis Regina.**

**-x-**

**Disclaimer: **Akatsuki não pertencer a nyo-mila-baka,**(Elba: Assuma sua mediocridade, Mila.) (Ronaldo: Graças aos céus.) (Elis: Ele pertence ao imbecil do Masashi Kishimoto, mas pelo menos ele sabe conjugar.)** mas um dia os compro no mercado livre ou pelo estadão **(Chico: Ah, claro. Kishimoto está tão pobre que resolveu vender os direitos atorais pelo MERCADO LIVRE. Digno.) **–risada maligna- MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH! **(Elis: Eu nunca vi ninguém rindo falando MAUH. Parece uma garça engasgada.)**

**Sinopse: **Deidara está triste e Itachi é obrigado a ajudar o amigo... **(Chico: Amicíssimo! Acho que a música "Canção da América" é o tema deles!) (Elba: Isso é um UA? Não. É um trash com personagens OOC, para o meu desgosto.) ** "Itachi-sama você gosta de morango? -risada psicopata-" **(Elis: Você nem fechou as aspas anteriores e já quer abrir outras? Nada folgada você.)**

Deidara andava triste, ele chorava pelos cantos, parou de comer, beber, não explodia mais as coisas e parou de cantar/cantarolar Barbie Girl. **(Elba: A Angélica é gay! Comoadorar?) (Ronaldo: Farei uma coleção de vírgulas inúteis com as desta frase.)** Com esses aparecimentos estranhos,** (Chico: Sinceramente, não acho que tenha havido nenhum até agora.) (Elis: O aparecimento daquelas vírgulas esdrúxulas decididamente foi bem estranho!) **os akatsukienses **(Ronaldo: Nativos da Akatsuki? Digníssimo. Mais que digníssimo! Viva a Mila!) (Elba: Imaginei Pein e Madara fantasiados de aborígines.) **fizeram uma reunião secreta para discutir esse assunto muito importante...

- Estão todos aqui? – perguntou Pein se sentando na cadeira de plástico. **(Elis: EURI GALÕES AQUI, CARA.) (Ronaldo: A Akatsuki agora é uma filial de uma barraquinha de água de coco em Copacabana. Cadeiras de plástico é o cúmulo.)**

- Falta uma pessoa. – respondeu Tobi.

- Quem?

- O Deidara-senpai!

- Tobi a reunião é sobre ele é óbvio que o mesmo não está aqui! **(Elba: ****O mesmo é um OC tão comum.****) **

- Tobi is a godd boy! ç.ç **(Chico: Tobi is God. ****Tobi is Kira.) (Ronaldo: Crossover com Frozen Throne. GODLIKE. -n)**

- Falta alguém, além do Deidara?

- Não. – respondeu Hidan se acomodando da pequena cadeirinha de plástico com o desenho da Hello Kitty. **(Elba: Hidan é pobre, mas tem estilo... de gay.) (Elis: Não me decepcione, Heidi.)**

- Ótimo! Todos sabem por que estamos aqui. A nossa querida loira de farmácia está passan... Tobi por que está com a mão levantada? **(Chico: "Loira de farmácia" virou moda. Será que a Mila conhece a Moon? #Medo#)**

- Porque Tobi quer fazer uma pergunta!

- Faça criatura. **(Elis: O Madara tem muitos poderes. Será que fazer criaturas é um dele?)**

- É sobre o Deidara-senpai e não a Ino! **(Ronaldo: Que deprimente ver um cara tão forte como o Madara transformado num ser acéfalo. Desde quando a Ino entrou na Akatsuki?)**

- Então!

- A nossa querida loira de farmácia é a Ino, irmã postiça do Deidara-senpai! **(Chico: Que diálogo bizarro. Alguém enfie sentido pelas narinas desta fic feiosa.) (Elis: A Ino entrou de robert nesra fic medonha. Tenho mais medo da Mila depois dessa.) **

- Posso continuar?

- Tobi is a good boy ç.ç! Eu já disse isso não é? **(Elba: Pare com esses emoticons, sério.) (Chico: Na verdade, você disse "godd boy", mas por altos...)**

- Já! – respondeu Pein irritado.

- Tobi fala de novo... Tobi is a good boy! 8D **(Elba: Faltou a palavra mágica? POR FAVOR pare com esses emoticons! #paciente#)**

- DEIXA O PEIN-CHAN CONTINUAR! **(Chico: -Chan por quê? Ele não é uma garota de 8 anos de idade, sua songamonga.) **–gritou Konan atacando um barquinho de papel em Tobi.**(Ronaldo: Ah, meu jardim de infância...)**

- Pein-chan? A.A – perguntou Kisame dando risadinhas juntamente com Sasori. **(Elis: Eu tive a mesma reação, Sr. peixe, mas não instalei na minha cara esse emoticon imbecil.) (Elba: É ridículo ver que esses seres que não assistem Naruto colocarem o Tobi contracenando junto do Sasori.)**

- É a-apenas um apelido carinhoso... – respondeu Pein corado – Por que não pode?ò:Ó **(Chico: Você é o pseudo-líder da Akatsuki e tem cara de bicha malvada? Precisa perguntar o porquê desse –chan ser ridículo?) (Ronaldo: Quando o Pein deu uma surra na Hinata ele pegou a gagueira dela? Nem sabia.)**

- Pode sim... **(Elis: Ele quis saber o porquê de não poder? Quis saber se podia ou não? Por favor, Vírgula, belisque meu baço, se puder.)**

- Continuando... Nosso querido Deidara deve estar passando por um momento EMO e precisa de nossa ajuda.** (Elba: Esse momento é a vida? Deidara é emo até o fundo da alma.) (Ronaldo: Esse EMO está todo em letras maiúsculas por quê? É uma sigla?) (Elis: É sim, meu ex-marido canalha. Significa: Eu Masturbo Outros ou então Eu Melo Ovo.)**

- Por que eu ajudaria aquela loira oxigenada? – perguntou Hidan ainda se ajeitado na pequenina cadeira.

Tobi levanta a mão. **(Chico: O Tobi é um garoto meigo e educado. Possivelmente encontra-se na terceira série.)**

- Loira oxigenada não é a mesma coisa que loira de farmácia que é igual à Ino Yamanaka? **(Elis: Tobi substituirá Sherlock Holmes na arte da dedução. Eu sinto!)** **(**– perguntou Tobi fazendo uma continha **(Ronaldo: Precisou de conta pra isso? Depois dessa imbecilidade até ouvir Latino me consola.)** no papel para origami de Konan.

- Por favor, Tobi deixe-me continuar! – pediu Pein com os olhos marejados. **(Elba: Pein está emocionado porque finalmente aprendeu a usar a ênclise. Por outro lado, pode estar chorando com dor de garganta porque engoliu A MALDITA DA VÍRGULA!) **

- Está bem... ç.ç Mas lembre-se Tobi is a... **(Chico: Dick sucker.)**

- Tobi is a good boy eu já sei!

- Agora pode continuar Pein-sama!

- Bem... Deidara está com problemas e precisamos ajudá-lo. Vou dar um bom motivo, sem eles **(Elis: Deidara fez bunshin? Comofas/) (Elba: Que divo! Deidara tem um amiguinho imaginário! A Mila teve uma idéia fantástica: Crossover de Naruto com A Mansão Foster!)** não temos bons explosivos... Então precisamos descobrir por que a loira... Digo Deidara está agindo dessa forma.** (Chico: Os médicos não nos mandam mais dizer "Trinta e Três". Agora eles falam: "Diga Deidara".)** Quem quer ir?

Todos se entreolham e Tobi levanta a mão.

- Você quer ir Tobi?

- Não.

- Então por que levantou a mão?

- Porque Tobi quer pedir permissão para ir ao banheiro fazer a necessidade número 3. **(Ronaldo: Praticar Onanismo?)**

- 3? Não seria a número 1 ou 2? **(Elis: A número? Concordância de alemão essa sua!)**

- Tobi vai fazer a necessidade 1 e 2 junto... **(Chico: Junto de quem? Do Olacyr de Moraes?)** Então 1+2=3. Pein-sama cabulou muitas aulas de matemáticas? **(Elba: E você a respeito das aulas de concordância fez o mesmo.) **

- Não muitas... Mas não vem ao caso, pode ir ao banheiro, fazer seja lá o que for! **(Ronaldo: HOHOHOHO. Kinky!)**

Tobi saiu saltitando da sala e o restante continuou discutindo o assunto muito, mas muito importante.

- Ninguém quer ir? **(Elis: Aumentar o número de linhas dessa coisa frustrante? Não mesmo.)**

Zetsu levanta a folha... Digo mão. **(Elba: Há poucos minutos era "Digo Deidara")**

- Eu não posso ir, prometi que regaria as flores e cortaria a grama.

- Eu também não posso ir, vou ir à manicure daqui a pouco. – falou Kisame. **(Chico: Carolina, você ainda é uma menina. FAIL pra você, gay.)**

- eu também não posso vou brincar com Carmenlita Joselita. - Falou Sasori.**(Elis: ...) **

- Quem é?

- A minha barbie, ouçam só a musiquinha do comercial! 'Suas lindas asas deixou para salvar um amigo e de presente ganhou um dia de sereia... Brincando na água mermaidia!** (Ronaldo: Eu estou capotando pelos barrancos da vida e encontrando trashs como esse. Passem a cicuta, por favor.) (Chico: Mermadia é velho e indigno. Kishimoto deve estar tendo ataques de epilepsia por causa desta coisa feia que a Mila faz com o Sasori.)** Em um passe de mágica suas asas aparecem, ela vive feliz, brincando na água mermaidia!' – Cantava Sasori enquanto rebolava e fantasiava ser uma borboleta. **(Chico: O Kisame é macho junto disso. O Sasori virou uma bibona da pior qualidade!)**

- Eu também não posso ir. – falou Hidan seriamente.

- Por quê? – perguntou Pein.

- Porque vou matar cachorrinhos e chutar gatinhos. **(Ronaldo: Chupar gatinhos? Heidi assumiu sua homossexualidade quando?)** **(Elba: Correção: Cheirar gatinhos.) **– respondeu diabolicamente Hidan passando a mão na afiada foice. **(Elis: Foi tão amedrontador que eu chorei. Palavra de abstêmia.)**

- O:O que cruel!

- Eu sei! – Hidan começou a dar risadas malignas estilo dona Alvará do toma lá da cá. **(Elis: Dona Alvará? Personagem nova?) (Chico: Esse alvará é de soltura? Bem que eu precisava de um no regime militar.) (Elba: Essa Dona Alvará é a mulher do Senhor Habeas-corpus. Uma diva da sociedade peruacrática.)**

- Eu vou sair com umas amigas minhas. – disse Konan arrumando a flor de seu cabelo. **(Ronaldo: Konan é muito kessy. Sai daí, muher. Se dignifica!)**

- Eu vou contar meu dinheirinho enquanto tricoto um lindo suéter branco. – disse animadamente Kakuzu. **(Elis: Kakuzo tem fetiches por cardigãs.) (Chico: Você tem quantos braços mesmo, Shiva?)**

- E você Itachi?

- Eu já matei minha família, falei que odeio meu irmão emo, já comprei creme hidratante, é acho que dá para ir... Mas chefe por que não vai você? **(Elba: Esqueceu de passar a chapinha, Isolda.)**

- Porque eu sou o chefe, eu mando nunca faço! **(Ronaldo: E nunca pontua as frases corretamente também.)**

- É por isso que mundo está afundando no abacaxi! **(Chico: O mundo gira, o mundo é uma bola. #canta#) (Elba: Dentro de um abacaxi, ele mora no mar. BOB ESPONJA CALÇA QUADRADA.)**

- Boa sorte!

E assim nosso querido Itachi o Uchihalicious, **(Elis: Fergie + música modinha + Uchiha Itachi = Isolda no novo modo rebolation. A coisa mais digna da terra.) (Chico: Odeio modinhas. Odeio Fergie. Odeio a Mila por ter escrito essa fic maldita #Chutando seus LPs#)** foi descobrir por que o Deidara andava com crises emos...

_No quarto do Deidara _

Itachi bate na porta e ouve uma voz chorosa do outro lado:

- Pode entrar...

- Deidara eu estava passando e vi que você está triste. **(Ronaldo: Com a porta fechada, rs. Visão de raio laser? Comofas/) (Elba: Esse mangekyou overpower me impressiona.)**

- Você acha? ô.\/ **(Chico: Quanta ironia, Angélica.) (Ronaldo: Emoticons personalizados são as novas armas biológicas que os EUA inventaram. Mais letais, só na graça. -N) (Elis: Chico, não pareceu ironia. Pareceu burrice mesmo. Chamem o Saraiva!) (Elba: Pergunta cretina, tolerância ZERO.)**

- Tenho certeza.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – grunhiu Deidara se encolhendo em cima da cama. **(Elba: Glicose anal. –N)**

- Então ta, vou indo... – respondeu Itachi dando de ombros e saindo do quarto.

- NÃO, EU CONTO!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Deidara agarrando o cabelo sedoso de Itachi. **(Elis: Essa garota é uma itachikete MESMO. Itachi é um uchihalicious de cabelo sedoso e sorriso fatal. Daqui a pouco vai falar dos dotes genitais dele.)**

- Conta. – falou Itachi fazendo cara de mal e tirando os seus lindos cabelos sedosos da mão de Deidara. **(Elba: Se essa fic tiver yaoi... Não. Melhor não pensar. Caso haja, ele será dentro de cinco linhas. Bomba-relógio -s)**

- Os morangos acabaram ç.\/ **(Chico: Vá no mercado e compre outros? Plante? Faça o diabo, QTAL/?) (Ronaldo: Todos os da face da terra? Pena. Eu gostava de caipifruta de morango.)**

- Por isso?

- Sim! Mas meus morangos são diferentes... **(Elis: Tem o formato de falos.)**

- Como assim? – perguntou Itachi fingindo não estar curioso e indo se sentar perto do loiro. – Eles explodem?

- Não... Eles...

- Eles são vermelhos e tem cabinhos verdes? Õ/.\Ô **(Ronaldo: Como todos os outros?)**

- Posso falar? ¬_\/

Itachi fez sinal com a cabeça fingindo ainda não estar curioso apesar das lombrigas deles **(Chico: Deles? Deidara também está curioso com o que ele mesmo vai dizer e suas lombrigas se reviraram de ansiedade?) (Ronaldo: Se reviraram foi de medo de estarem alimentando as linhas desta obra da pomba-gira.) (Elis: Deles? Itachi fez Kage Bunshin? Confesso meu ódio por isto.)** estarem se desdobrando de curiosidade. **(Elba: Esses pobres da Akatsuki que não tem dinheiro para comprar remédio contra vermes.) (Elis: O que você espera de uma turma retardada que senta em cadeiras de plástico no estilo IpanemaBeach?)**

- Eles falam A.\/ **(Chico: Que majicu, amica! Shorey Leite de Rosas com essa confissãum!) (Ronaldo: Importados de Fairytopia, digo logo.) (Chico: Agora eu enjoei. Vou tomar um Kriptotel de Dramin. Com álcool!) **

- Interessante, mas o que aconteceu com eles?

- Eu comi ç.\/ **(Elba: Você comeu os pobres moranguinhos? OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!)**

- Ah! E por que você queria morangos falantes? **(Elis: Exibição num circo, talvez? QTAL/)**

- Porque eu gostava de brincar com eles. – respondeu Deidara triste – Mas tem algo que Itachi-sama pode fazer para eu ficar feliz... **(Elba: Lemon não! POR FAVOR! Não existe no fanfiction coisa pior do que um trash lemon. É a treva!)**

-"tudo pelos bons explosivos que fazem bing" **(Elis: São os explisivos do Chandler. Bgs.) (Ronaldo: Explosivos em forma de sino? Comolidar?)** – pensou Itachi – O que eu posso fazer por você?

- Itachi-sama você gosta de morangos?

- São minhas frutas favoritas... **(Chico: Que diálogo romântico.)**

- Então para me ver feliz que tal se vestir de morango? – Perguntou Deidara com uma fantasia de morango gigante na mão. **(Ronaldo: Que possivelmente ele comprou na Maividelle.) (Elis: -N. Ele ganhou de pagamento depois de umas cinco voltinhas em Santos.)**

- Tudo bem – respondeu Itachi dando um longo suspiro.

Então nosso Uchihalicious foi se vestir para ver a felicidade do nosso amiguinho loiro...

- ITACHI-SAMA VOCÊ ESTÁ KAWAII!!! – gritou Deidara apertando as bochechas de Itachi. **(Chico: Não entendi o –sama vindo do Deidara, mas isso é um trash e ignora as leis da noção. #pausa# E da gramática também.)**

- Eu não sou kawaii, sou do mal! – exclamou Itachi dando aquele sorriso encantador. **(Elba: Itachi é tão host que até irritado ele sorri.)**

- Não Itachi-sama não é do mal é kawaii! – falou Deidara mexendo as mãos de um lado para o outro.

- DO MAL, SOU DO MAL! – gritou Itachi com lágrimas nos olhos. **(Elis: Coerência, peço-lhe que morda minha pupila dilatada pelas drogas.)**

- Está bem, você um kawaii do mal!

- Isso é um progresso? **(Ronaldo: Se você aprendeu a definir progresso com o Lula, sim.)**

- Acho que sim... – Deidara encostou o queixo na mão – Itachi-sama você não gosta de ser kawaii?

- Não, kawaii é de emo/gay resumindo kawaii é coisa de Sasuke, eu tenho cara de Sasuke? E também porque kawaii é sem graça. **(Elis: Nem o dobro da cocaína que eu ingeri minha vida toda pagaria meus honorários. Esse plot é sem graça, sem nexo e sem um pingo de consideração para com a língua portuguesa. #Ébria#) (Elba: Sem vírgulas também.) **

- Eu sou sem graça? – perguntou Deidara chorando.

- Não... Loiros e loiras que tem boca na mão nunca serão sem graça! – tentou concertar Itachi. **(Chico: Concertou com uma batuta e tudo.) (Elba: Foi reger o Bolero de Ravel, criatura do demo?)**

- SUGOI!!!! – gritou Deidara com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Já está feliz? Posso tirar essa fantasia?

- Ainda não... Itachi-sama posso te chamar de moranguinho? **(Chico: Homossexual nada, você.)**

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com aquela bonequinha do sasori que chama moranguinho? ô/.\õ **(Elis: Barbie e Moranguinho. A próxima será a Polly Pocket.)**

- Acho que não...

- É bom mesmo e eu sou um moranguinho do mal – risada psicótica. **(Ronaldo: O melhor de tudo é ver como a Mila consegue conectar as expressões faciais com as frases.)**

- Moranguinho por que seu cabinho não é verde? **(Elba: Porque você engole vírgulas? E sinto lhe dizer que a história da Chapeuzinho Vermelho não tem graça nesse contexto. Bjssemate.)**

- Por que verde não é rox. Por isso eu o tingi de azul, repiquei e passei gel, por que eu sou do mal ù/.\u **(Chico: Ou seja, fez cosplay da Konan. OI!/)**

- Que maneiro! Itachi-moranguinho você tem uma `moranga`? **(Elba: Aquela abóbora gigante que mata? Se tiver, meta na cabeça dele e acabe essa história, Itachi! #Implora#)**

- Moranga? **(Elis: Tive a mesma reação, Isoldinha.)**

- Sim, sim a namorada do morango...

- Não porque `morangas` dão apelidos carinhosos e apelidos carinhosos não são do mal Ò/.\Ó.

Deidara encara Itachi com uma mão no queixo.

- Po-por que você me olhando desse jeito? – Perguntou Itachi dando uns dois passos para trás. **(Ronaldo: Comendo com os olhos. Comoadorar?/) (Chico: Não adora.)**

Deidara pula em cima de Itachi e lambe sua bochecha. – Nyah!!! ^o\/ **(#Elis se lembra da quantidade de trashs existentes no Nyah! Fanfiction e começa a tomar soda cáustica para passar a depressão#.)**

- O/.\O Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Itachi assustado.

- Você não tem gosto de morango ç.\/ **(Elba: Reflitam que Deidara tem fetiche por hortifrutis, oks? E por granjeiros também. –S)**

- É lógico que não o/.\O

- Mas você é 'fofucho' como o morango. **(Chico: Faça regime.)**

- Porque eu sou de chocolate. – respondeu Itachi dando o sorriso 'itachilicious'. **(Ronaldo: Você ser "fofucho como um morango" tem TOTAL LIGAÇÃO com "porque eu sou chocolate". Coerência é para nós fracos. Essa garota tem "gramúr" intalado no nariz!)**

- Mas você também não tem gosto de chocolate. – respondeu Deidara pensativo.

- Eu tenho gosto de que então? õ/.\Ô

- Caqui. **(Elba: É o novo shampoo da Linha tropical da Garnier.) **– respondeu Deidara com os olhinhos brilhando intensamente. – Mas me fale Itachi por que você achou que tinha gosto de chocolate? Você já se provou? – perguntou Deidara pensando coisas indecentes do morangui... Digo Itachi. **(Ronaldo: Notaram que o narrador se atrapalha para contar a história? Decida-se, Mila. Ou você narra ou inventa um narrador inteligente.)**

- Não, mas mamãe sempre disse que eu era o chocolate branco dela e papai falava que eu era o chocolate da vida dele. – respondeu Itachi com os olhinhos em formato de coração. **(Elis: Favor notar que ela faz uma conexão entre os olhos de coração, chocolates e os pais que ele matou. Reflitão.)**

- Eu não tive mãe i.\/. **(Elba: É filho de chocadeira e nasceu de um ovo galado.)**

Deidara se encolheu em cima da cama e começou a chupar o dedo e balançar para frente e para trás com os olhinhos marejados.

- Não fique assim, anime-se eu sou se moranguinho! – falou Itachi forçando um sorriso.

- Você gosta de ser meu morango? ó.\/ **(Ronaldo: Gente, esse plot é TDB. Tem moral, lógica, amizade, carinho. É uma história de superação de obstáculos que essa menina tem que agüentar para se tornar uma campeã de boxe! #Lendo sinopse de "Menina de Ouro"#)**

- Er... Eu gosto só que eu tenho que ser um morango mal e sem agrotóxicos! -/.\- **(Chico: Esse treco infernal e sem sentido me deixa com náuseas. Que fic infantil até o fundo da alma!)**

- Ahh que máximo! – Deidara pulou em cima do Itachi e começou abraçá-lo. – Agora vou chamar o resto dos Akatsukienses e vou vesti-los de frutinhas ºo\/ **(Ronaldo: Mais aborígines? Isso me lembra a Austrália.)**

- Ahh não tudo de novo não!! – Itachi começou a gritar e sair correndo, até que se cabinho rox azul repicado e com gel desprende de sua cabeça e escorrega para seus olhos, fazendo nosso uchihalicious se desesperar mais e gritar que nem um condenado e correr de um lado para o outro, batendo em tudo que tinha pela frente. **(Elis: Filme pastelão. Deprimente.)**

- Itachi! Itachi! – gritava o nosso loiro desesperado.

oOoOoOoO

Enquanto isso do outro lado da porta.

- Eles estão se divertindo, não sabia que o Deidara conseguia fazer Itachi gemer daquele jeito. – comentou Kisame impressionado. **(Elba: Carolina está MORTA de ciúmes, sacaram?)**

- É mesmo reparou no barulho que eles estão fazendo, desse jeito vão quebrar a cama. – falou Hidan cruzando os braços.

- Não!! Cama está muito caro!! – reclamou Kakuzu chorando. **(Ronaldo: A cama é tua? NÃO! Então cala a boca e deixa todo mundo ser feliz!)**

- Deidei-chan está me traindo? – perguntou Sasori chorando.

oOOoOoOoO

- Itachi!! Cuidado a janela está aberta!

OOoOoOoOo

- O.O Eles estavam fazendo 'aquilo' com a janela aberta? Jashin-sama o que acharam de nós agora! Eu não sou sem-vergonha que nem eles não e a fruta que eles comem não é a mesma que eu como! ò.ó – falou Hidan nervoso. **(Elis: Se mate. A pontuação que você usa não é a mesma que eu uso.)**

OOoOoOoOo

- Cuidado você vai cair! **(Ronaldo: Se fosse escrito, teria até lógica, mas eles estão do outro lado da porta ouvindo a ENTONAÇÃO do Deidara e afins. Imaginem a cena por um instante... Parece uma cena de sexo? Failblog, rs.)**

oOoOoOoOoO

- Meu Jezuis! Eles já estão rolando tanto a ponto de cair da cama? o.o – perguntou Kisame abismado.

- Silêncio! Gente não é o Deidara gritando socorro? – perguntou Konan assustada. **(Chico: Deidara assustado e Konan assustada. Não sabia que eles eram parentes. Que mimo.)**

- Vamos entrar pode ter acontecido alguma coisa! – falou Pein arrombando a porta e encontrando um Deidara desesperado. **(Chico: Falha minha. Deidara é desesperado e Konan, a bárbara, fica sozinha nesta vida. Epic Fail.)**

- Me ajudem, Itachi, o Itachi! **(Elba: Cadê o NEXO desta frase?)**

- O que aconteceu loira? Cadê o Itachi? – perguntou Kisame.

- Eu pedi para ele se vestir de morango para eu ficar sabe feliz, daí que o cabinho caiu e prendeu nos olhos deles e ele não enxergava, eu avisei para ele que a janela estava aberta, mas não deu outra ele caiu da janela! O.\/ **(Ronaldo: Que drama.)**

- Ah! Foi isso que aconteceu? Então você não estava me traindo? – Perguntou Sasori com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Claro que não! Só existe você para mim! – Deidara agarrou Sasori e se abraçaram e naquele momento romântico, que tinha até violinos ao fundo tocando... Espera violinos? **(Elba: Espero não. Tenho um show em Nova York e não quero esperar.)**

- Tobi o que você está fazendo tocando violino? oO – perguntou Pein.

- Tobi queria dar efeito romântico! – respondeu Tobi tocando violino.

- Er... Gente não acha melhor agente ir socorrer o Itachi-sama? – perguntou Kisame com uma gota enorme na cabeça. **(Elis: Maxwell Smart ou James Bond?) (Chico: É o agente da U.N.C.L.E. Seriados velhos ainda existem!)**

oOoOooOoO

Passou-se uma semana, na enfermaria da Akatsuki (lê-se quarto de Itachi que estava dopado com dramim) Itachi finalmente acorda. **(Ronaldo: Dopado com dramin? Susceptibilidade incrível a sua, hem?)**

- Onde estou?

- No seu quarto... Itachi queria pedir desculpas por tudo e bem eu vim te trazer um presente! – falou Deidara animado.

- Está bem – respondeu Itachi com a voz trêmula.

Deidara se virou e pegou uma cesta com um pano em cima. Todos os akatsukienses que estavam no quarto, esperando Itachi acordar, se estreitaram para ver o que tinha na cesta. **(Elis: A tribo da Akatsuki vai oferecer sacrifícios para a Deusa do trash hoje?)**

Itachi pegou a cesta e atirou o pano, quando olhou era um monte de morangos vermelhinhos.

- Morango! **(Ronaldo: Quem disse isso? O Itachi? O Deidara? O resto dos "Akatsukienses" em uníssono? A Bruna Surfistinha?)**

- Não!!!!! NÃO QUERO MAIS VER MORANGOS NA MINHA FRENTE! SOCORRO!!!! – Itachi saiu correndo do quarto que nem um desesperadp. **(Elba: Como ele saiu correndo que nem um "desesperadp" se ele estava "dopado com dramim"?) (Elis: Quem saiu "desesperadp" desta fic foi a coerência, e já faz tempo!)**

- Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? ó.\/ **(Chico: ...)**

- Não Deidei-chan, é que tem cada loco aqui na akatsuki que você nem imagina... – comentou Sasori cruzando os braços.

- Ei Saso-chan você gosta de morango? – risada psicopata-.

OOoOOoO

Fim? oO **(Ronaldo: RONALDO!)**

**Nyo-mila:** Yooo!!! Bem para quem não sabe Itachi se localiza no hospício 'good strawberry', quem quiser visitar ele é só marcar hora. Bem aqui está um presentinho para o **Kakashi-senpai**. **(Elis: Ter ou não ter pena?)** Meu moranguinho fofuxo, **(Elis: Não ter pena nenhuma. Decididamente!)** essa fanfic sem pé nem cabeça foi baseada em uma conversa no msn que eu e ele tivemos, espero que tenha gostado eu sei que essa fic num chega nem aos pés da sua mais foi feita de coração meu moranguinho du mal! **(Elba: Minha querida. Isso é um crime que você está cometendo. Dando esse lixo a alguém, você só pode contribuir para que essa pessoa morra de falência múltipla dos órgãos. E eu não sinto lhe informar, "mais" esta fic está um lixo.)**

Bem apesar da fic sem sal nem goiaba espero que tenham gostado. **(Elis: Inventar expressões é indigno de sua parte, sua monstra.)**

Review? Ou os moranguinhos falantes do deidei-chan vão puxa seu pé a noite xD **(Chico: Pode esperar deitada.)**

Beijinhos elficos da nyo!! **(#Elis recusa#) (Ronaldo: Essa leu Eragon até viciar.)**

**Todos os quatro artistas que riparam esta fic foram na calada da noite até o "Good Strawberry" sem marcar hora para uma missão secreta. Vocês nem imaginam qual seria.**

**Chico Buarque foi visto prendendo um grupo de freiras subversivas que se encontravam relembrando com saudades o tempo de Getúlio Vargas.**

**Elis Regina resolveu procurar um ou dois guardas morenos para levar de lembrança para o centro da terra.**

**Elba Ramalho cansou-se de procurar Isolda e mandou-se para Nova York completamente afônica.**

**Ronaldo Bôscoli, o único que poderia ter completado a missão, desistiu de seus objetivos e resolveu optar por um mais nobre: Puxar o pé de Jayme Monjardin, que o fez parecer um canalha naquela minissérie.**


End file.
